lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil
| youtube = | revver = | myspace = | forum-posts = | actor = Joe Rubin | first = The Ceremony | last = Bloodlines: Part 1 | series = LG15 }}Virgil was one of the Hymn of One's Watchers. Virgil was notable for the special relationship he had to Jonas and the TAAG, and would often be seen helping them as opposed to stopping them. Background Virgil first appeared at the Fake Ceremony, but only in the distance, without being specially noted, but given that this was his only appearance in Bree's times, one can assume he wasn't assigned to protect Bree. He was, however, the primary Watcher concerned with Emma's well-being, frequently seen fighting whomever he considered the greatest danger to her at that moment. His first real encounter with the TAAG was when Jonas and Sarah were staking out Carl and Sonia, quickly followed by them running like hell. He knew them both by name, and seemed to want to talk to them more than chase them away. The next time they saw him basically played out the same way, with the TAAG trying to stalk the Ceremony Baby, being discovered by Virgil, and then being chased by him. Virgil seemed to have met his maker after Claire shot him in the woods when Jonas brought Emma to her. However, Claire soon informs Jonas that there is a Watcher in the area, and wants to take Emma deeper into the forest for her own safety. They decide to have Jonas stay behind to lure Virgil away while they go, although Emma doesn't react well to Jonas leaving her alone with Claire. Virgil arrives and chases after Jonas, who assumes that he's trying to harm him. Virgil tackles him to the ground and points out that if he wanted to kill him, he would have done it already. He asks where Emma is, and is upset when Jonas doesn't know where that "LaRezisto Shadow" has taken her. Virgil proceeded to explain to Jonas how he had been set up, and that LaRezisto was a sham. He says that each Elder must wait their turn to receive the blood of a trait positive girl, but that one had turned rogue and had been trying to get a Ceremony Girl for a while. After hearing this, Jonas vows to find Emma and stop Claire, but Virgil advises him to go home as he's done enough damage. Jonas ignored him, and successfully located Emma at Pleasant Manor after she sent him a code through Claire's videos. As Daniel, Jonas, and Sarah are en route, Virgil tracks them down and begins chasing them, apparently acting as the enemy once more. TAAG ditched their car and ran away from him on foot, and Jonas shoots at Virgil and misses. They eventually lose him once they reach their destination, but Virgil soon finds the Manor. After Claire shoots the Elder and is poised to shoot Emma, she is killed by a single bullet to the head from Virgil's gun, who instructs TAAG to get out of there. Virgil wasn't seen or heard from again until almost two months later, when he hacked a phone call between Jonas and members of the forum, leaving the following message: "You're the one who should be watching out. Santa has a present for you. Check your stocking on Christmas day." Jonas ends the call after this, feeling that one of the people whom he thought he could trust betrayed him. He later posts a video accusing one of the callers of sending Virgil the calling information. On Christmas Day, Daniel checked the mailbox and discovered a red velvet stocking. Inside there was a flash drive, but TAAG was nervous about opening it since they knew it was Virgil's "gift". Emma eventually opened it though, and it was revealed to contain the PMonkey Email that Daniel had sent to LaRezisto back in August. Jonas feels guilty for not trusting him and posts a message on the forum thanking him and promising to be more careful with the file this time. After Emma is captured by Dr. William Porter, Jonas and Daniel contact him asking for help, and Virgil says he will meet them at Porter's house. Daniel doesn't think that he'll actually show up, but to his surprise, Virgil arrives and offers his help. However, before he can do anything, Bree's Watcher shows up and fatally shoots him. See also *Watchers *Theories about Virgil and other Watchers